


Put Your Head on my Shoulder

by faefiction



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic about my two favourite greaser boys. This takes place at the church. There is sex. Johnny can sing. There's some mistakes like wrong verb tenses because it's from Pony's POV like in the book. I recommend you listen to "Put Your Head on my Shoulder" by Paul Anka while reading this because it's inspired by this song. Idk man I have a weak spot for The Outsiders I love it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Head on my Shoulder

Put Your Head on my Shoulder

It was no secret that my friend Johnny could sing. It was his favourite thing to do when we would hang out and smoke at night when he'd sniff me out like a Bloodhound when he was hurt.  
Stargazing and listening to Johnny’s voice helped calm me down when I was upset, and I know he enjoyed it too. He only sang around me, and that made me feel special. 

We sat in the church, snuggled up for warmth, when he suggested we pass the time by dancing. He smiled at me, sayin’, “Cmon Ponyboy. It'll be fun. I'll even sing.”  
I sighed, getting up with reluctance and tightening my grip on Dally’s jacket. He chuckled, standing in front of me and grabbing my hands.  
“You ain't gonna need these, I need em so we can dance.”  
He pulled me close, and I couldn't help but blush. I wouldn't admit it was from him. It was pretty cold in the church. He wrapped his arms around my neck after placing my hands on his waist. It felt a little awkward, since he was older than me, but we didn't comment on it.  
“Put your head on my shoulder,” he sang softly. “Hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh so tight. Show me you love me too.” His voice was calm and steady, full of the confidence he used to have before those Socs beat him bloody.  
I closed my eyes, obliging to his lyrics. My head on his shoulder, my arms squeezing him affectionately.  
“Put your lips next to mine, dear. Won't you kiss me once, baby. Just a kiss goodnight, maybe. You and I will fall in love. You and I will fall in love,” he whispered.  
My breath catched in my throat at that, and he ran his hands through my hair. His fingers felt nice on my scalp, and I sighed happily.  
“People say that love's a game, a game you just can't win. If there's a way, I'll find it someday, and then this fool with rush in. Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear, baby, words I want to hear. Tell me, tell me that you love me too.”  
“Tell me that you love me too,” I joined in. I was tone deaf to all hell, but I couldn't let him sing alone.  
“Put your head on my shoulder,” we sang quietly. “Whisper in my ear, baby, words I want to hear, baby. Put your head on my shoulder…”  
We pulled apart slowly, and he looked up at me. “Pony…” he said gently, pulling me down a little bit to plant a kiss on my lips.  
I jerked back some. I wasn't surprised, but I wasn't no queer. He chuckled. “I know we're both fellas, Pony, but I've never been so sure of anything in my life before. I love you, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I've been holding my feelins in for too long. I know we're young, but I care about you so much. You've always been there for me, and I can't thank you enough. You're the only reason I'm still here. I… I killed somebody because I didn't want you to die. If that ain't love, I don't know what is. I know our lives have been rough and tough, but if I get arrested tomorrow, I won't care. I'll go to jail a happy man if you accept my love for you.”  
I could feel tears collecting in my eyeballs, and I blinked fast to make them go away. Men don't cry. He rested a hand on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. I knew I was young, but I also knew that being tied down with Johnny sounded better than meeting some sleazy broad.  
I made up my mind. I kissed him, holding him tight and kissing him over and over. I moved my lips all over him, on his jaw, his ear, his neck, and he did the same. I layed us down, finally slowing enough to look into his black eyes.  
He smiled slightly at me, running his knuckles over my cheek.  
I held him to my chest, stroking his hair and whispering “I love you” against his forehead. “I'll be a fag if it means I can be with you, Johnnycakes. I can't control how I feel about you. We'll have to keep this secret, but that's okay. And if anyone touches you, I will hurt them so bad that they won't be able to walk for the rest of their lives. You're my Dolly, and I won't let anyone hurt you again. No Soc can take you from me, your parents can't keep me away. You're mine, Johnny Cade. And I'm yours too,” I said, and he smiled wide.  
I kissed his neck, stroking the scar on his cheek, tracing his arteries with my lips. He shuddered against me, and I licked at the place where his neck and ear met. My mouth turned up when he sighed, relaxing below me.  
I ran my fingers over his chest. It was way too chilly to get too naked, and I was sure we both knew it, but also knew where this was going. I unbuckled my belt, unzipping my jeans. I kissed him again, slipping my tongue in his mouth and taking his belt off too. My rough palm grazed his crotch, and he moaned against my lips.  
I worked faster, unzipping his jeans and plunging my hand inside. He was warm, his underwear soft against my hand. I could feel his cock throbbing. I pulled it out, and he sucked in a breath at the feel of the cold air touching his most private of areas. I rubbed my thumb against his head and he closed his eyes.  
I'll admit it, I was a teenaged boy. Of course I masturbated sometimes. I knew what I was doing. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I leaned down, kissing him long and slow. Reaching into my own jeans, I took out mine. Dally’s jacket was pretty big, so I draped it over us both to help keep the chill out.  
He pulled his hips up, letting me yank down his jeans and undies to his shoes. He shoved his face in my neck as I took those off too, leaving him in his shirt and holey black socks.  
I kept my jeans on. From what Sodapop told me, I didn't need to take them off for what we were gonna do. I settled between his legs, and he locked his ankles around my waist. I kissed him again, resting my forehead against his.  
“No turning back after this, Johnnycakes. If you wanna stop, we can.” Truthfully, the last thing I wanted was to stop now. I could feel his body warmth and there was this weird sensation in my stomach like moths having a rumble in it.  
He held me, his arms around my neck. “I know. It's okay. I want this. I want you to be my first and my last. Take me Pony. I belong to you,” he whispered, his cheeks redder than tomatoes.  
I nodded, spitting in my hand and moving my fingers down. I slowly pushed my pointer into him. He hissed, clearly in pain. I shhed him in his ear, rubbing in him. He felt hot. Hotter than a summer sun. I thought my finger was gonna get burned. I added my middle finger and he whimpered. I kissed his neck.  
“Wanna stop?” I asked him, and he shook his head vigourously. I spread my digits, feeling every part of him. He was smooth inside, and I compared it to the part of your mouth in the back at the top right before the uvula thing. Squishy, but a little firm and flexible.  
When I was satisfied, I stopped, pulling my fingers out and wiping them off on the ground. I spit in my hand again, rubbing it up and down on myself. He gripped my shoulders as I slowly and steadily pushed into my best friend, meeting a little resistance.  
He gasped, tearing up, and I kissed him all over, leaving sloppy spots all over his neck. As much as I wanted to take him for my own, I waited, letting him get used to the weird feeling he must feel.  
After a few minutes, I felt him relax against me. At first, I thought he fell asleep, until he whispered “Go ahead, Pony.”  
He didn't have to tell me twice. I planted a kiss on his lips, blocking any grunt of pain from him as I moved into him farther. He dug his nails in my scalp, bucking his hips subconsciously.  
I could feel everything, every part of him, with his chest pressed against mine and my manhood in him and my lips against his. I kept my eyes open, watching him to make sure he was alright.  
I rocked my hips slowly, adjusting to get more comfortable. I felt unbelievably hot, growling deep in my throat. He arched his back and his ankles fell from my waist. His legs spread wider, and I nudged in deeper until my hips were pressed against his rear.  
I felt him finally loosen up, and he groaned against my neck, releasing his death grip on my hair and stroking it lovingly like. I held his thighs, letting my eyelids finally shut.  
I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head as I came. My legs trembled and I panted, reaching down to jerk him off. He was half hard, but I could feel him grow in my rough palm. I stroked him fast, until he groaned loudly and spurted in my hand.  
I pulled out of Johnny, collapsing on top of him. I was completely exhausted, my breath coming in in hard gulps of air. I rolled to the side so I didn't crush him, grabbing one of his hands with my unsoiled one. He smiled at me, just as out of breath.  
“I think my ass is g-gonna regret this in the morning, but that's okay. I love you, Pony. So god damn much…” Johnny said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.  
I smiled, resting my forehead against his. I stroked his cheek. “I love you too, Johnnycakes. You're the best friend I've ever had. If you feel that bad tomorrow, I promise I'll carry you everywhere.” I kissed him softly, slipping my eyes closed.  
Although sleeping cuddled up to each other was nothing new, it was different after that night. I read him Gone with the Wind everyday, telling him love poems I memorised for when I got a sweetie, and as we layed together almost every night, he whispered songs in my ear. The song I liked the most was Put Your Head on my Shoulder. 

 

Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love  
(You and I will fall in love)

People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool with rush in

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear  
Tell me, tell me that you love me too  
(Tell me that you love me too)

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder…


End file.
